In Software Defined Networking, system administrators can use controllers to remotely control devices on a network such as servers and switches. If one of a plurality of servers is updated, then it may be necessary for all client devices to communicate with the most up-to-date server. In this regard, an election protocol may be implemented to select a primary controller server among a group of servers. The client devices may then be able to communicate with the selected primary controller server, the selected primary controller server being the most up-to-date server. Sometimes, however, it may be difficult for client devices to identify the primary controller server among a group of servers.